


[Podfic] Call Barring

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley's Throne, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, M/M, Masturbation, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Selfies, cock blocking, covert photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: The prompt for this is Misadventures with Technology. Crowley has been taking sneak-snaps of his angel for his spank bank. Nothing new or particularly harrowing there, right? Add in the fact that Hell often contacts through the nearest piece of technology and things may go worse than expected.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] Call Barring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eturnis cursed works (Eturni)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's the Jeffrey Archers, I'm afraid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949340) by [Eturni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/pseuds/Eturni), [Eturnis cursed works (Eturni)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/pseuds/Eturnis%20cursed%20works). 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-15-Call-Barring-ee2fq2)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-4-14/73224489-44100-2-3bd7af16ca824.m4a)


End file.
